Remnant
by kouken9493
Summary: Begins at the end of Soul Society Arc. What if when Ichigo clashed with Aizen, Aizen noticed an untapped potential within the boy, and sought to make him his tool by force. Will the Ichigo his friends knew still live on without his memories? Espada Ichi!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fanfic of sorts. This story setting is basically what if when Aizen clashed with Ichigo after retreiving the Hogyoku from Rukia he saw an untapped potential within Kurosaki and decided to exploit it for his use? Espada Ichigo with a twist of sorts. This is my first Bleach fanfic I've ever done, so reviews are encouraged! Enjoy, and please no Flames**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge:White to Black<br>**

There was an ominous air over the Gotei 13, The recent events seemed to weigh heavily on everyone's minds. The sharp sting of Aizen's betrayal still festered on everyone present. With him in his treachery were former captains Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin. Yamamoto could not help but notice their predicament. With the absence of three captains they were severely weakened. With the three turncoats having achieved their objective, there was no telling how long they had till Aizen's made his move. Though, despite the urgency of the moment, he felt sadness for the odd group in the meeting room. The humans who had accompanied the substitute shinigami, which everyone now knew of who went by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, now sat dejected at their loss. Rukia, while not a captain herself, emminated a similar aura of sadness. How could he blame them? The Gotei 13 had played right into Aizen's hands and in the process lost a valuable ally.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_The Gotei 13 arrived at Aizen's location to find a battered Renji and an unconcious Rukia amongst their feet. In front of all those captains that were amassed stood Aizen nonchalantly with his partners in crime, Gin with his ever present grin, and Tousen, holding a bloodied and battered Ichigo by the scruff of his neck. _

_"Aizen! What is the meaning of this! You dare raise your sword against your comrades!" Yamamoto bellowed, his voice ringing throughout the clearing. The old man was something to be feared, even when far from his prime. Aizen, however, seemed unperturbed. _

_"If only that were true, Yamomoto, for never once did I see any of you as comrades. But I guess a thanks is in order." Aizen replied, nodding towards the assembled group. "Had it not been for Vice Captain Renji and Captain Byakuya's efforts when attaining Rukia, I would have never gained such a valuable piece." Aizen continued his gaze lingering on the bloody form of Ichigo Kurosaki's form for a few moments. Byakuya's eyes widened much to Aizen's amusement. _

_"So you've pieced it together, have you, Byakuya? After you destroyed Kurosaki-san's Zanpakuto, he sought a way to regain his powers by rather, unconventional means. I'm sure you can see the potential he has, attaining Bankai in such a short amount of time. Why-"_

_ "What the hell are you playing at Aizen!" Hitsugaya shouted angrily._

_"Chess"_

_"Wha?"_

_"I'll humor you, as you seem to be failing to comprehend the situation. In Chess, victory is the fruit of strategy, yet no strategy can save a king and his pawns from the mightiest pieces on the board. For how can a few mere pawns triumph over a rook, bishop, knight, or even a queen?" Aizen elaborated. _

_"But even the strong have weaknesses. A knight cannot kill directly, a rook's movements are too cubersome, and Bishops are restrained to either black or white squares. I am speaking figuratively of course" After receiving no responses, he continued."A Queen, easily one of the most strongest pieces, is the most weak. It's strength makes it the biggest threat, and undeniably the biggest target. But tell me, what would happen for the White 'King' should the 'Queen' stray to the Black?" Aizen sneered. Everyone present blanched at what he was implying. Soi Fon merely chuckled._

_"Hmph, you think that an outsider can truimph against the Gotei 13?" She retorted. "You're a bad judge of character Aizen."_

_"Oh really?" Aizen replied, mirth dancing in his eyes. "I take it your comrades have failed to inform you that this mere outsider" Aizen rebuttled, gesturing to the form of Ichigo, "managed to defeat not one, but two captains of the Gotei 13, none other than Byakuya and Kenpachi?" Aizen smirked at seeing Soi Fon's face pale visibly. "I guess not. I intend to make him my tool, the tip of the spear, so to speak. He is the 'Queen' and you, dear captains, are the pawns."_

_"You think he will join you willingly Aizen?" Byakuya ventured, knowing firsthand the boy's loyalty to his friends. Aizen merely waved dissmisively at the comment._

_"His choice holds no sway in the matter. Hollow, Shinigami, he will allow me to break through those boundaries." The captains all readied their weapons. _

_"I see, and did you think we would allow you to get away after learning your intentions, Aizen?" Yamamoto declared. Though the captains faltered upon seeing the garganta opening omniously in the sky, bathing Aizen and his companions in an eerie light. Ever so slowly they were lifted towards the opening, Ichimaru mock waving bye. Soi Fon let out a growl of annoyance before charging forward, only to be reigned in by Captain Commander Yamamoto._

_ "Soi Fon! Stop, you know better than to try to attack someone in negacion!" Soi Fon merely che'd in annoyance. Just before the portal closed, Rukia awakened from her state of unconsciousness merely to see the still form of her friend Ichigo, her friend who risked his life for her's, to disappear into the depths of Hueco Mundo as the portal closed._

_(Flashback end)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rukia walked up first bowing down in salute to Yamamoto.<p>

"Captain Yamamoto, I request permission to lead a mission in Hueco Mundo to organize a rescue effort for substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia asked, alsmost pleadingly, but with a defiant undertone. Slowly, the rest of Ichigo's companions came up and followed suit. "Please." Yamamoto could not help but admire the bonds of camaraderie showing amongst said individuals, that they would venture on a most likely suicidal mission to save a friend. It pained him all the more fro what he was about to deny.

"I am sad to say permission denied Miss Kuchiki" Yamamoto replied sadly.

"But Sir!-" Rukia rose in argument, as well as the rest of Ichigo's friends. Yamamoto raised a hand to silence her argument.

"Your loyalty to your friends is commendable, Miss Kuchiki, however, in light of recent events, we are in a much too fragile state to even thinkou of venturing into Hueco Mundo. If I were to allow you to go now, you would be going in blind, with no knowledge of where to look and what opposition you may face. You would easily be overwhelmed by sheer amount of hollows dwelling there. So in good consciousness, I cannot send you to your deaths. For now we must wait and rebuild. When the opportunity presents itself that we may have a chance to rescue Ichigo Kurosaki, I will inform you immediately. Though for now, all we can do is pray that Aizen's plans for Ichigo do not reach fruition."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, In Las Noches)<p>

The clack of three pairs of footsteps echoed throughout the confines of the lab.

"Szayel, how is my newest piece progressing?" The white clad figure turned towards the three, glee showing across his face.

"Marvilously Aizen-sama. Subject is 47% complete in the conversion process." Szayel replied, gesturing towards a tank holding a figure suspended in a vat of unknown fluids before turning back to one of the consoles to type furiously. "Might I say what an interesting specimen you have acquired. Even before using the Hogyoku on him, this, Ichigo Kurosaki, was very much like us espada. Most Interesting..."

"Will he fullfill his purpose?" Aizen inquired, gazing at the still figure of Ichigo. Szayel nodded with much enthusiasm.

"That, and MUCH more. Though I am curious Aizen-sama, are you sure he will join our cause?" he asked. Aizen smiled.

"Of course, how could he betray us for his former comrades if he no longer remembers them?" Aizen suggested more than answered.

"Ah..." Szayel responded, seeing the implied action. "Of COURSE, how insightful Aizen-sama." Szayel replied, typing in a few more commands before a new fluid was poured into the tank, making Ichigo's form spasm as the concoction did its work. Aizen smiled. Soon, all the pieces would be set. Just a few more were needed...

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo...'Queen'...hehe, didn't mean to refer to Ichigo as a woman (Don't worry, he is still a guy, I am not making this a female Ichigo fic), but personally I find the Queen the most annoying and deadliest of all Chess pieces. This is probably due to the fact that my cousin who taught me chess loved using the queen to kick my ass, so since then the piece has always struck me as a strong yet vulnerable piece since you never wanted to lose it early in the game. Anyways, enough of my rambling, Please review!<strong>


	2. A new home

**OK, so I forgot to mention In the first chapter that this will be slightly AU. It is AU in the fact that RUkia is introduced formally after Ichigo gets her powers, and thus, becomes the "Third Daughter" much more sooner. Second is that Tatsuki also knows of Ichigo's role as a Shingami, and consequently Rukia's, she can see spirits and ghosts, but has no powers...yet. Also remember, that if Ichigo seems out of character that he has had his memories wiped. While he still has some vestiges of his personality, there are some major differences. Thanks for all the feedback from the first chapter. To answer one reader, there are no pairing decided yet, I might change it later on, or make it branch off into seperate fics focusing on a certain parings like my other fanfic. I'll let you know when I decide. Well, enjoy! Please review, and no flames please!**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto along with the rest of the Gotei 13 had arrived to see off Orihime, Sado, Ishida and Rukia. It was the least they could do after their loss. Yamamoto chuckled at the sight of a slightly irritated Byakuya. Apparently little Miss Kuchiki had had an argument over visiting the now missing Ichigo's family to break the news. Byakuya had been adamant on keeping her here in Soul Society, or at least be under constant surveilance of lieutenant Renji. Though Rukia effectively dismantled all his demands by saying what would be the point? If Aizen could fool and manipulate everything at will, what would a lieutenant do against an untouchable captain? Despite the over protectiveness, it was a nice change for Byakuya. As everyone said their goodbyes Ukitake stepped foward and handed each of the group badges with the Gotei 13 crest on them.<p>

"These badges will act like our hell butterflies, and will be your means of communication with us. We will keep you informed of the ongoing events, and if the situation allows it, notify you when given a chance of rescuing Kurosaki-san." At this all the members of the group perked up with a feeling of hope for their friend. And with that, the group made their way back home through the sekaimon.

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town, The Kurosaki Clinic<em>

Ishhin opened his door to find Rukia to his pleasant surprise. "WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY! MASAKI! OUR THIRD DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED-!"

Isshin faltered mid tirade at the sight of Rukia seeming so anxious. She had yet to look up from the ground, her hands busy wringing the hem of her dress. Yuzu and Karin, having heard their obnoxious father, had joined him at the door to great Rukia, though stopped when they saw Rukia.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked, worried for their close friend . Rukia finally looked up at the elder Kurosaki, tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill.

"Kurosaki-san, may I come in? There-there's something I need to tell you..."

Yuzu and Karin had never seen their father so serious...

* * *

><p><em>Las Noches, Hueco Mundo<em>

"Well, now that we have all had our tea, I have some rather...interesting, news." Szayel's glinted at Aizen's announcement, knowing just what, or who, he was referring to. That boy was arguably one of his most interesting test subjects by far. Oh, how he wished to run more tests, but orders were orders.

After Aizen was sure he had thier undivided attention, he continued. "We have with us a new member to join our ranks. Don't worry Grimmjow, the ranks will not change." Aizen interceded as Grimmjow rose in protest. After Grimmjow had sat back down Harribel spoke up.

"Aizen-sama, I do not understand, I thought Ulquiorra was unable to convince any aduchas or Vasto Lords of significant power to our cause?" She inquired.

"Very perceptive, Harribel. Our new ally is not either of those." Aizen answered, drawing curious looks. Barragan grew irritated at Aizen's beating around the bush.

"Then pray tell us, Aizen, that what is so special of this new ally of yours? I hardly see why such news would be noteworthy, unless you managed to make another captain defect to our side." Everyone tensed slightly at Barragan's words. None had missed the barb there when Barragan stated 'yours' instead of 'ours.' The old king was still sore about being kicked from his throne, by a shinigami no less. If Aizen took offense though, he did not outwardly show it, instead continuing on calmly.

"Ah, well, you see king" Aizen replied in an almost mocking tone, causing Barragan to narrow his eyes in irritation, but was not baited. "This new ally of ours is neither Shinigami, Hollow, nor in between. Rather, he is something...new." Aizen did not further elaborate, as if that was all the explanation needed, much to the Espada's confusion. "You may come in now Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen called towards the doorway. After a few moments a figure drew closer from the entryway, coming into the view next to Aizen. Clad in the same sleeveless top as Tosen, white gloves that ended halfway up his biceps, with a white hakama and black sash, Ichigo made an imposing figure. That, coupled with his long orange hair and amber eyes with black sclera, created a mysterious aura around him.

Szayel had no explanation for the hair and eye change, which happened moments after the "modification." Oh, how Szayel longed to run more tests, countless tests on the boy, but Aizen had given a no-go.

Ichigo gave them a nod in greeting, which they returned in kind, with the exception of Nniotra and Grimmjow, who merely grunted, and Barragan, who ignored him entirely. Aizen directed his gaze at the third Espada. "Harribel, would you be so kind as to show Kurosaki-san around? The halls can prove vexing for those new to Las Noches."

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Harribel replied. Even though Aizen had said it as a request, it was nothing short of an order. She beckoned for Ichigo to follow her as she made to leave the meeting room. She was the only logical choice to show a newbie around. 6 and 5 would just pick a fight with him. 7 was an ass kisser. 8 would use him as a lab rat, 9 would try to eat him for his own gain. 1 was lazy. 2 was arrogant and would state it beneath him to play guide, and 4 was never really good with these kind of things. and 10, well, lets face it, he's a dipshit. He was as likely to get lost as the new guy. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only relatively sane person here.

For a while they travelled through the alabaster halls, Harribel only speaking when pointing out important places. The training areas, the Mess hall, and so on. The silence was a nice change from her usually noisy brash fraccion.

"Harribel-sama!"

Speak of the devil.

No sooner had she thought that did she see her fraccion colliding with her at top speed, forming a clingy dog pile on her.

"Girls!" Harribel sputtered. She was embarrassed by thier child like actions in front of their new ally. Much to her relief though, Ichigo did not laugh nor tease her for the childish situation.

"We were worried when we couldn't find you after the meeting was over Harribel-sama!" the three wailed.

"As you can see, I'm FINE" She grounded out. The three scrambled away at her irrtation, not wanting a cero shoved in their face. While Harribel wasn't one of the aggressive Espadas, she did have her bouts of anger. Ichigo stepped over to offer Harribel a hand to help her up, which she accepted. Her fraccion narrowed their eyes at this contact and closed in on the 'threat' to thier Harribel-sama.

"And exactly what the hell are you doing with Harribel-sama?" Apacchi asked, getting in his face. Sung-sun and Mila-Rose chorused a "yeah" behind her. Harribel sighed at the girls' over protectiveness. Even though she was beholden in the eyes of many arrancar, these three were the reason why no man advanced on her. Not that she minded, but it was infuriating how her girls thought she couldn't handle herself. And while she wanted to diffuse the situation, she wanted to see how Ichigo would handle it. She wanted to see what was so 'special' about him.

"Ah, forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and will be fighting alongside you. Aizen-sama asked Harribel-san to give me a tour of Las Noches since I am new here." He answered calmly, not flinching the slightest at the girls' hostility.

"Oh..." The girls seemed to back off, satsified with his answer. Harribel was glad that he wasn't an idiot who's temper was constantly flaring, like some people. After the girls backed away, Ichigo approached her.

"And might I add, I am honored to be in the company of the Third Espada." He said, giving a slight bow.

_Oh shit_ was all Harribel thought before her fraccion exploded on her. (**AN: Remember, Harribel's number is placed in a rather...intimate and out of sight position)**

"WHAT!" Apache shouted. Mila-Rose turned to Harribel.

"Harribel-sama...you...you didn't?" Harribel blushed at the implication, visible even with her dark skin and high collar. The group blanched and took that as a yes, Apacchi jumping the gun.

"You BASTARD!" She shouted, firing off a cero from her mask fragment.

The ensuing explosion filled the corridor with debris and smoke.

"Hah, that'll teach the..."

Once the smoke cleared, Harribel saw why Apacchi faltered. Ichigo was standing there, undamaged, hand out raised, smoke billowing from his palm where he had blocked her cero. His face was adorned with a gruesome Hollow mask, resembling a human skull, with two Black stripes running down the eyes with bull like horns on each side. His skin itself turned the same bone white color as his mask, his uniform inverting its color, turning a contrasting black, a white circle emblazoned on his chest with four jagged lines running from it. White, retractable claws coated his fingertips. His eye holes glowed amber with a fury.

His reiatsu was suffocating and oppressive, like a roaring flame eating at the very air. While his visage was fear inspiring, Harribel saw what made her fraccion quake in their shoes. all around them, were countless hovering orbs of fully charged ceros, condensed to the size of marbles. Out of all the Espada, only Stark was able to use Ceros without needed movements. Yet here Ichigo was remotely controlling enough cero's to completely LEVEL Las Noches without any visible effort!

**"I don't take it kindly when people attack me for no apparent reason"** He rasped, his voice sounding demonic with the mask on.

"No-no reason! But...didn't...I-I mean" Apacchi struggled, looking at Harribel for help.

"What she means Kurosaki-san, is that my rank is in a place I don't normally show to the public, and we are wondering how you know since I nor the other Espadas were formally introduced to you, nor our rank. How did you know?" She asked, hoping he would not ask for her to elaborate WHERE her mark was. To her relief, Ichigo nodded in understanding.

**"Ah"** He turned to her, ceros dissipating into nothing without so much as a gesture. **"The marks exclude a small amount of Reiatsu, each differing. Your's was the third highest, so I assumed as much." **Blinked in surprise. She had never noticed, no, more like she couldn't differentiate it from her comrades' reiatsu. Her Fraccion had the decency to look ashamed.

"S-sorry, Kurosaki-san" Apachi muttered.

**"Its alright, no harm done. You were merely looking out for those precious to you, which is an admirable trait." **Ichigo replied, his mask turning black and dissapearing, reverting to his normal state. "And please, call me Ichigo." Apacchi blushed at the unexpected praise and was about to reply if not for Sung-sun's criticism.

"Hpmh, just like you Apachi to jump to conclusions with that thick skull of yours."

"SH-SHADDAP!"

"You two are unbeleivable" Mila-rose chided.

"As If you're any better, you Gorilla!"

"WHAT! WHY I OUGHTA-" Soon an all out three way brawl ensued.

"Are they always like this?" Ichigo asked an exasperated Harribel.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can we finish the tour?"

"Sure, follow me." After a noticing their leader leaving with Ichigo, they stopped thier fight to run after them.

"Harribel-sama! Ichigo! Wait up!"

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town-Kuroaski Clinic<em>

It was two at night when the two girls cried themselves to sleep. After explaining everything, Rukia being a Shinigami, Hollows, Soul Society, Aizen, they finally broke down after Isshin had retrieved Ichigo's comatose body from Urahara's shop. The sight of their brother's body being hooked up to various life support systems had been devastating. Rukia could offer them little comfort that thier father could not provide. She felt disgusted with herself. Because of her, this family that had taken her in her time of need suffered. She made her way to Ichigo's room to see him again. It seemed so sureal, the defiant boy who had taken on Soul Society, to see his helpless body hooked up to various machines. The steady beep of the heart monitor felt like a reminder to what she caused.

She walked in to find she was not the only one in there. Tastsuki sat next to his bed, unmoving from the chair she sat in. She turned to greet Rukia, the defiant face hiding a sadness in her eyes.

"Hi Rukia." They seemed so sombre coming from the tomboy.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorr-"

"Don't." Tatsuki interrupted coldly, "don't apologize." Rukia remained silent and drew a chair up next to Her and sat down.

"I'm not angry at you. I don't blame you either." She quickly amended before Rukia could ask. "I guess, I'm angry at myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, I can see spirits, so can Chad, Ishida, and Orihime. Chad can fire his Reiatsu through his right arm. Orihime can heal and make barriers. Ishida can fire Reiatsu charged arrows. Me?" Tatsuki gazed towards her hands resting in his lap. "Heh, I got nothing. Zilch, nada. Even with all the fighting skill I have, all those years I spent in martial arts, and I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING!" She slammed her fist into the nightstand, not caring if her fist hurts, or if she was crying in front of someone. "How do you think it felt, not being able to do ANYTHING when I saw a hollow. Or when everyone organized the rescue, you had to sit on the side lines. Do you know how many times I've wished to be able to help you guys? And right now, my childhood friend is in the clutches of a shinigami with a god-complex, AND I CAN'T DO SHIT!" She slammed her fist repeatedly to emphasize points of her rant, denting the thick wooden nightstand. Her body convulsed under her sobs.

"I know, I know that if I was there, nothing would have probably changed. I know that. That doesn't change the fact that I feel that I could have at least done SOMETHING if I could have. Hell, I don't know, something. I...I just hate this feeling of helplessness." She sobbed. It was then, that Rukia had an idea.

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town- Urahara's Shop<em>

"My my Miss. Kuchiki, isn't it a little late for buisness? and who is your friend?" Urahara pointed towards the girl with spiky cropped short hair.

"This is Tatsuki Arisawa. Urahara you owe me a favor for everything you put me through. I've come to collect." Urahara turned serious.

"Very well, what may I do for you?

* * *

><p><strong>What is this favor that Rukia mentions? What will happen to Ichigo? And what does Aizen have planned? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, and please no flames!<br>**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Dear Readers. **

**I am sorry that I have not updated this story in the longest time. With how the series panned out, I became disillusioned with it's downward spiral from the fullbring arc. I am even more sorry for what I'm about to tell you readers next. All my stories will be going on temporary Hiatus due to the recent divorce of my parents and thier strenuous relationship right now. With the uncertainty of my mother's job, I have been doing all I can to help while attending school and a part time job to help both her and my younger sister to find housing in the relative future. I'm not stating this for pity, I just wanted to inform you how things are right now, and how little free time I have for writing stories. While I won't be able to post anything soon, I will record any ideas I have. Again, I am sorry dear readers, but my family comes first.**

**-Kouken9493 **


End file.
